


moony, vixen, padfoot and prongs.

by earltrancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Tales in which Lily Evans is not the begrudging keeper of a band of idiots, but is in fact one of the idiots herself.sorry peter*chapters will mostly be unrelated stories, so i'm willing to take requests!*





	moony, vixen, padfoot and prongs.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, lily's patronus is a doe, but one's patronus does not necessarily match one's animagus form. in this case, lily's does not.

“James, Sirius – I can't explain now, but you can't be here, please –”

Behind Remus came a _thump,_ then an _“Oof”,_ and then a flash of red somersaulted through the (secret) entrance to the Shack. 

Lily bounded back up to her feet and tried to brush some of the dirt off of her clothes and out of her hair. She didn't accomplish much. 

“Right, then, here we are,” she said with a nod to her speechless friends. “Here I am. Definitely didn't get lost or anything.”

Finally, Sirius just laughed and clapped her on the back as she walked over. “‘Course ya didn't, Evans. S’alright. Y’only missed the part where old Moony-boy here tried to act like we don't know.”

Remus’ eyes widened, and Lily laughed. “Damn, but that would've been the best part! Aw, well. Alright there, Wolfman?”

“You… you –?”

Both Sirius and Lily felt pangs of guilt at Remus fear-stricken face, interrupted by an apparent sharp pain. James rushed to his side, and the others swiftly followed. 

“Yes, _we._ We know, Rem. It's okay.” James mumbled soothing words to Remus; Sirius leaned on his shoulder; Lily held his hand. 

He was crying. Confusion, fear, and love all bubbled up and boiled over. “Then you know exactly why you shouldn't _be here!”_

“Oh, can't do that,” Sirius said with a smirk. 

James smiled back. “Definitely not.”

“You think we don't have secrets of our own, ‘shrieking ghost’?” Lily grinned, and – “Blehh!” – stuck out her tongue. 

James balked, “What _is_ that?” while Sirius laughed, “Ewww, you still have yours?”

She pulled the offending ingredient from her mouth to answer, flicking it onto the floor. “It’s –”

“– a mandrake leaf,” Remus interrupted. “But you didn't…?” 

Sirius had his hands on Remus’ shoulders, and in a gentle voice, he suggested, “Why don't you just close your eyes, Moony?”

The word _Moony_ turned over in Remus’ mind as he complied. 

He kept his eyes closed longer than strictly necessary, probably, but when he opened them – oh, when he opened them. 

A ten-point stag with deep hazel eyes; a black dog covered in shaggy curls; a common fox of an unmistakable red. 

With another sudden jolt of pain, Remus fell back and sat on the floor; before he even noticed they had moved, they were were with him. A stag sat at his back, a dog's head on his knee, a fox curled up in his lap. 

Remus’ body was wracked with more pain, and a growl ripped from his throat. The animagi startled, but stayed. Came closer, even. 

And that night, Remus felt something that he'd never felt so close to the change. He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mysticmalarkey


End file.
